Red Roses
by quintessentially
Summary: Prentiss goes over to baby-sit Jack, and he tells her some interesting things about his dad.  One-shot.


"What's that you're drawing, Jack?"

"This is Captain America."

"Wow! That's beautiful, Jack!"

"And he's fighting the bad guy. See?"

"Yeah, I do!" Prentiss marveled at Jack's artistic skills. It was obvious that he liked Captain America. In Jack's mind, there were two heroes: Captain America and Daddy.

"What are you drawing, Agent Prentiss?"

"Well, it's a garden. See, here are some daisies, and here are some roses. And this big tall flower? It's a sunflower." Prentiss smiled. Jack had really grown up. He was so outgoing, and so smart for his age.

She looked across the room. She saw Hotch in the bedroom, still on the phone. Probably some bureaucratic knots to untangle. She saw how the job stressed him out. Helping watch Jack was the least she could do to help.

"Which one is your favorite flower, Agent Prentiss?"

"Well, Jack, I don't know. I think my favorite is this one, the rose. Because it has a really bright color."

"I like red."

"You do? Red's a very pretty color."

"Daddy likes red, too."

Prentiss smiled. She could picture Hotch liking red, but truthfully, she pictured him as a black-and-white kind of guy. Not that she minded. Black and white is classy, clean, clear. But sometimes, a little red added edge, sparks, passion.

"Daddy's favorite flowers are roses, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He says they remind of Mommy. She loved roses. Her favorite were the white ones."

Prentiss nodded. She remembered the white roses from Haley's funeral. Jack was only 5, but he had seen so many life experiences pass through the doors of his home. Parenthood, love, divorce, torture, terror, death, regrowth. It was no wonder he was so advanced for his age.

"But you like red roses, right, Agent Prentiss?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Red roses are pretty."

"Okay. I'll tell Daddy to buy them for you for your birthday!"

"For my birthday! Jack, I don't know if Daddy wants to buy me a birthday present."

"Sure he does. He was asking me about it before you came today."

"Really? Really…" Prentiss laughed. She couldn't believe Hotch cared enough to buy her a birthday present.

"And did you give him any suggestions?"

"I said to bake you a cake! But Daddy's no good at cooking."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. He could buy one, too. And I won't be able to tell the difference."

"But I think Daddy should buy you roses. Red roses."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because they're pretty. And it means he likes you."

Prentiss stopped. What? What did Jack say? Is he serious? Or is that just Jack being… well, Jack? "What do you mean, Jack?"

"On TV. Whenever somebody tells someone they like them, they give them red roses. So red roses mean 'I like you.' And when Daddy was asking me about presents, he said he wanted to get you something nice because he likes you. So red roses are perfect! I'm gonna tell him after you leave. So it'll be a secret. So pretend you don't know, 'kay?"

"Okay, Jack. Okay." Prentiss smiled. She knew Hotch wasn't the type to express emotions unless he really meant it. Which must mean he had some feelings for her. That was good, because Prentiss had spent the last 4 years trying to please Hotch, trying to be everything he wanted. So that maybe this day would come.

She peeked back into the bedroom. Hotch was off the phone, and was walking towards them. "Hey, Jack! Did you have fun with Agent Prentiss?"

"Yeah, Daddy! Agent Prentiss is a lot of fun. I really like her."

"So do I, Jack." Hotch let out a soft smile. Prentiss' heart melted. "Is she a good babysitter?"

"The best!"

"So should we invite her back?"

"Yeah, Daddy!"

"Well," Hotch laughed, "it looks like that's the verdict. I guess you'll be coming back."

Prentiss nodded. "It sounds good. I'd love to come back."

"Great," Hotch replied. "Perfect. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow at work."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Hotch. Bye, Jack!"

"Bye, Agent Prentiss! And remember…" Jack made the biggest fake wink he could.

"Right." Prentiss let out a fake wink, too. She laughed and opened the door. As she was closing the door, she heard, "Jack, what was that all about?" She smiled and shook her head. She shut the door and went on her way. "I guess it means he likes me."


End file.
